marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Omega Red
| voice = Len Doncheff | other = }} Omega Red is a Russian soldier and the end result of an experiment by the Soviet Union. Biography Omega Red was a living weapon, created by generals of the Soviet Union as a counterpart to Captain America. During the Cold War, he fought Team X, including Wolverine, Maverick, and Sabretooth. Omega Red proved to be too powerful for the generals to control, and he was placed in frozen in cryogenic suspension in a facility in the Kumudski Valley. Only the extreme cold could keep him subdued. However, following the collapse of the Soviet Union, some radical Generals (including those that originally sealed him away) planned to free him to retake their "sovereign nations" and reform the union. Omega Red successfully retook the Republic's capital, but when he and Darkstar were sent to exile the members of the new Parliament, he attempted to kill them. He revealed that he sought to rule the Soviet Union himself. Omega Red proved more than a match for the combined forces of Colossus and the X-Men (including Red's old enemy Wolverine). He was eventually defeated by Storm, who summoned a bitter cold that weakened and hurt him, and Darkstar, who had turned against him after seeing what he did to the Russian people. He was recaptured and put back in suspended animation. He was later rereleased with a nuclear submarine sank in the Pacific Ocean and they needed him to board and bring it back. Omega Red did so as long as he could take Storm and Wolverine with him. They found the sub and boarded it. However, he betrayed those who released him and wanted to use the sub's nuclear arsenal to defeat the United States of America. Fortunately he was stopped by the two X-Men and sank along with the sub. Powers and Abilities It is difficult to be certain whether or not all of Omega Red's superhuman abilities are due to the experiments performed on him by Soviet scientists, or if some of them may be the result of him having originally been a mutant. Omega Red definitely owes his primary weaponry to the Super Soldier program; a pair of Carbonadium tendrils implanted in the underside of each forearm. Grafted to his nervous system, he is capable of extending them for a distance of several meters and can control them as extensions of his body, or retract them entirely into his limb-sheathes. These ultra-durable tendrils can be used to whip, grapple, crush, strangle, disarm or ensnare foes. They can also be sent burrowing underneath a floor or the ground to launch a surprise attack. Once he has seized an opponent with his tendrils, Omega Red can drain their life-force, weakening them and healing any damage he may have suffered. Omega Red may or may not have some level of superhuman strength. Omega Red may have either a healing factor akin to that possessed by Wolverine and Sabertooth, or alternatively a form of superhuman durability; during his first appearance, when Wolverine describes his first encounter with the Soviet bio-weapon, a scene of Wolverine's claws glancing harmlessly off of Omega Red's naked skin overlays Wolverine proclaiming, "And worst of all, nothing hurts him". For extra protection, Omega Red's trademark battlesuit is a customized set of body armor which is also made from carbonadium. Background Omega Red is voiced by Len Doncheff. In the Comics His name is Arkady Rossovich. He must absorb energy to live. He has the ability to create Death Spores. External links *Marvel.com *Wikipedia *Arkady Gregorivich (Earth-92131) at Marvel Database *Arkady Gregorivich (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Villains Category:Russians Category:X-Men Villains